Cosas de Laguna
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Porque no había nada más desquiciante que fiarse del sentido de la orientación de Laguna…sobre todo para Light  muy mal summary, lo sé…esto no es lo mío xD


¡Hola! Bien, bueno, aquí vengo de nuevo con otro fanfic, esta vez del DDFF (sí, oficialmente, mi primer fanfic del 012). Espero que os guste casi tanto, tanto o más de lo que me ha gustado a mí escribirlo ^^

Ahora, lo típico…

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los pjs del DDFF me pertenecen…es algo que estoy intentando asimilar xDDDD

Summary: Porque no había nada más desquiciante que fiarse del sentido de la orientación de Laguna…sobre todo para Light (muy mal summary, lo sé…esto no es lo mío xD)

.0.0.0.

-Hm…Juraría que ya hemos pasado por aquí.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí…Un momento, ¿lo dices en tono irónico?

Lightning suspiró y pasó por delante del pensativo Laguna, mirando alrededor. Era, si sus cálculos no fallaban, la quinta vez que pasaban por ese sitio. ¡Por Cosmos, reconocería ese montículo en cualquier parte!

-Es oficial, estamos perdidos-informó el moreno-. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Nos hemos separado de ellos-dijo la mujer, algo cabreada-, y creo saber de quién es la culpa.

-¡Esos manikitas, siempre fastidiando!

-No me refería a los **manikins**…

-¿Entonces?

-Es igual.

Laguna se dejó caer en el suelo, lanzando un profundo suspiro.

-Estoy algo cansado, no hemos hecho otra cosa que dar vueltas.

Light se aguantó las ganas de darle una paliza con su sable-pistola y retiró la mano de dicha arma, respirando, intentando tranquilizarse. Miró de reojo a Laguna.

-En marcha, tenemos que continuar. Los otros nos estarán buscando y no podemos dejar que se pierdan.

-Vaan es un buen líder, no se perderán.

-He dicho que en marcha.

El hombre se apoyó en su ametralladora, se levantó y dio un par de saltos. Miró el paisaje, sin saber por dónde ir. ¿Izquierda o derecha?

-Eh, rayito, ¿por…?

-No me llames así.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Por dónde vamos? ¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha? ¿Norte? ¿Sur? Es que resulta que ya no sé por dónde hemos venido, la verdad…Me he desorientado un poquito. ¡No, espera, ya sé!-apuntó con su arma hacia un camino-¡Izquierda! ¡Es por la izquierda!

-Creo que ya hemos ido por la izquierda.

-No, no hemos ido por allí, hazme caso.

-Por hacerte caso estamos perdidos.

-No estamos perdidos, solo hemos dado un rodeo. Sigamos, es por allí. ¡Anda, hasta escucho la voz de Yuna!

-Pero qué voz…

Lightning negó con la cabeza y siguió a Laguna una vez más. Apostaría el cuello a que ese camino era el que tomaron la vez anterior.

Laguna iba canturreando algo, fijándose en el paisaje, aunque la mujer dudaba de que se estuviese enterando de por dónde iban. ¿Por qué le seguía haciendo caso si estaba segura de que se estaban volviendo a equivocar?

-Oye, Laguna, si por alguna razón regresamos a ese montículo, me cederás a mí el mando sin protestar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como quieras, pero ya te digo que eso no pasará. ¡Este es el camino correcto!-exclamó, alzando la ametralladora y agitándola en el aire-¡Ahí va, se ha disparado sola, lo juro!

-¡Laguna, baja el arma, vas a atraer la atención de los enemigos!-gritó Light, frunciendo su ceño aun más de lo que ya estaba-''Este hombre es desesperante''

El moreno sonrió y la apoyó en su hombro, tan tranquilo.

-No te quedes atrás, rayo. ¿Qué pasará si te pierdes?

Lightning apretó los puños y, de lo desquiciada que estaba, estuvo a punto de patear la espalda de Laguna pero, por suerte, hicieron su aparición un par de manikins idénticos a ellos dos. La mujer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Podría descargar su ira contra aquellos títeres.

-¡¿Pero qué…?-exclamó al notar una mano sobre su muñeca.

-¡Será mejor huir, Light! ¡Ya sabes que aparecen más, siempre aparecen más!

Laguna tiró de Lightning hasta que perdieron de vista a los manikins. Llegaron a una zona que ninguno de los dos reconoció.

-Perfecto-murmuró la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y adelantando un par de pasos, mirando el horizonte-. Ahora sí que nos hemos perdido. Estarás contento, Laguna… ¿Laguna? ¿Dónde se ha metido ese ahora?

-Estoy aquí.

-¿Aquí, dónde?

-Pues aquí. Estoy algo desorientado.

Light miró unos arbustos desmesuradamente altos con una ceja levantada. Solo un tipo como Laguna podía acabar ahí metido y, encima, perdido entre la vegetación. Posó los ojos en una zona en la que los arbustos se movían y suspiró nuevamente.

-No te muevas de donde estás, iré yo a buscarte.

La mujer no podía verse en una situación más ridícula al coger a Laguna por el brazo y llevarle casi a ciegas por aquellos matorrales; lo mejor de todo fue que salieron a un nuevo lugar. Light abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-No puede ser, no me he desviado.

-Ah, y luego me echáis a mí la culpa de que nos perdamos…

Lightning chistó y miró molesta al moreno, cruzándose de brazos.

-Déjate de tonterías, tenemos que situarnos. Iremos al norte, Sanctuary está por allí. No hagas preguntas, estoy segura de lo que digo, créeme-dijo, seria.

-De acuerdo, pues vamos al norte.

La mujer no sabía la razón, pero cada vez que Laguna decía algo, le parecía una mala idea, una idea de locos…a pesar de que lo hubiese pensado ella antes. En labios de aquel hombre, todo le parecía malo. Tal vez fuese por la experiencia; al fin y al cabo, ya se habían perdido por su culpa…Negó con la cabeza. Ya incluso había perdido la cuenta.

El moreno empezó a andar en aquella dirección, seguido de una no tan segura Light, que no hacía más que repetirse que volverían a acabar perdidos.

-No puede ser, no es posible-murmuró Laguna un rato después, llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Este sitio…

Lightning miró con odio el dichoso lugar. Otra vez allí. Otra vez en ese estúpido montículo…

-Hemos vuelto casi al inicio. ¿Cómo es posible?-se preguntó la mujer-He seguido la pista de Sanctuary, estábamos en el camino correcto…

-Esta vez ha sido culpa tuya, eh, rayito. Hemos ido al norte.

-Nos hemos desviado-se giró hacia Laguna-, creo que la última decisión fue la tuya. ¿No dijiste que fuésemos hacia la derecha?

-Ah…Cierto, cierto, pero…Bueno, es igual. Volveremos a la izquierda.

Lightning hizo rodar sus ojos. Laguna se estaba ganando el premio a la persona que más rápidamente podía sacar de quicio a un ser vivo. Si seguía vivo era, desde luego, gracias a la paciencia de Light, de lo contrario ya llevaría muerto un buen rato.

-Izquierda, izquierda, de frente…Un momento, aquí ya no sé… ¿No fue donde empezamos a correr?

-Sí.

-¿Y por dónde fuimos?

-…''Me lo cargo, juro que me lo cargo''-pensó la mujer-Tú me dirigías.

-Vale. Izquierda.

-Pero qué manía le tiene este hombre a la izquierda-susurró Light, siguiendo al otro a regañadientes-. Tendremos que tener cuidado, aquí habrá manikins.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes que lo tengo todo bajo control.

-No sé muy bien cómo tomarme eso.

Laguna dejó correr el comentario, restándole importancia con un gesto de su ametralladora que hizo que Lightning encogiese la cabeza, por si volvía a dispararse ''sola''.

-Quieto-le dijo Light en voz baja, adelantándose y cogiéndole del hombro-. Hay alguien ahí delante.

-Puede que sea amigo nuestro.

-…-suspiró-Solo quédate quieto y no abras la boca.

Laguna se llevó la mano a la frente. Entonces, apareció flotando una mujer, una guerrera de Chaos, que parecía malhumorada. El moreno se quedó viendo su…llamativa vestimenta, y digo llamativa por ser esta prácticamente inexistente, destacando nada más que un par de retazos negros y rojos que tapaban zonas estratégicas, creando una ilusión de desnudez.

-Oh, mad…madre mía…

Light miró con cara rara a Laguna, tentada por millonésima vez en menos de un día de darle una buena paliza.

La mujer se giró hacia los soldados de Cosmos, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué hacen dos títeres como vosotros aquí?

-Oh, dis-disculpe, señori… ¡Ay, tirón en la pierna!

Laguna asistió al soldado herido y se puso a dar saltitos en círculos. Lightning farfulló algo poco agradable, situándose delante del moreno y sacando su sable-pistola, blandiéndola contra Cloud of Darkness.

-No te interesa.

-Hm, ¿me desafías? No sé si eres valerosa o, simplemente, estúpida. De todas formas, no haré ascos a un combate contra ti, soldado. Me vendrá bien desentumecer un poco los músculos…

Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre Lightning, haciendo que la sonrisa fanfarrona de ésta se esfumase, dejando paso a una mueca de sorpresa. Miró a Laguna, que seguía con su tirón.

''¡Maldito idiota!'' pensó, dando un salto hacia atrás y esquivando un ataque de la mujer.

-¡Laguna!-gritó Light, dándole un empujón-¡Déjate de tirones de una vez y estate atento!

El hombre cogió su ametralladora tras rodar por el suelo y le dio un golpe a Cloud of Darkness con ella para, después, alejarse.

-Rayito, encárgate tú de los ataques cercanos, yo me encargaré de los de media y larga distancia, ¿vale?

-Como quieras.

Laguna sonrió y apuntó a la guerrera de Chaos con su arma, haciendo su ataque Machine Gun. Cloud of Darkness esquivó las balas de tal forma que al pobre soldado estuvo a punto de darle otro tirón en la pierna.

''Concéntrate, Laguna, piensa en la bronca que te echará Light si te da un tirón'' pensó el moreno, cabeceando y volviendo a alzar la ametralladora.

Lightning, tras el ataque fallido de su compañero, se abrió paso para encargarse ella sola del asunto, viendo que Laguna no hacía más que mirar con odio su pierna. Estaba más concentrado en eso que en atacar de verdad a la guerrera de Chaos.

-''Si es que no sirve para…'' ¡Ah, vieja idiota!-gritó Light tras salir disparada por los aires y chocar contra una roca.

-¿Qué me has llamado, soldadito? Tendré que enseñarte modales…

Cloud of Darkness calló de golpe al notar una ligera presión en su espalda.

-Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, señorita.

-¿Pensar? Eso es algo que tú haces más bien poco, ¿verdad?

Laguna miró hacia arriba.

-No, bueno… ¡Auch!

Las extremidades bífidas de la mujer atacaron al moreno, que retrocedió mientras agitaba el miembro lesionado. Laguna clavó la vista en Cloud of Darkness, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso no ha sido nada delicado-sonrió-. Concuerda con tu aspecto, no te ofendas.

La mujer alzó una ceja tras esquivar un nuevo ataque de Lightning, ya recuperada del golpe.

-Hm, esto es más aburrido de lo que pensé en un principio…No me servís ni para pasar el rato. Tal vez la próxima…Quién sabe…

-¡No habrá una próxima vez!-gritó Lightning, blandiendo su arma nuevamente.

La guerrera de Chaos lanzó una perversa risa, desapareciendo y apareciendo tras Laguna. Light frenó y giró su cabeza hacia la otra mujer. El moreno, por su parte, se apartó un par de pasos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y alzó su ametralladora, mirando con desconfianza a Cloud of Darkness.

-Seguid luchando, peones de Cosmos…

-¡Yo no soy ningún peón!-exclamó Laguna, atacando a la mujer-¡No somos peones!

Cloud of Darkness volvió a reírse, esquivando fácilmente el ataque. Sus extremidades agredieron de nuevo al soldado, que voló hacia atrás, chocándose contra Light y haciendo que ambos se estrellasen contra el suelo. La mujer sonrió cruelmente.

-Volveremos a vernos, una y otra vez…-dijo antes de desaparecer.

Laguna se quejó mientras se levantaba, ayudando a Lightning, ofreciéndole una mano. La soldado se puso de pie por sí misma, dando un golpe a la mano que su compañero le tendía.

-Estoy bien.

-Oye, lo siento, Light.

-¿Hm?

-Por no haber previsto el ataque. No te hubiese comido de haberlo esquivado-se encogió de hombros-. Y, también, por todas las vueltas que hemos dado. No quería decírtelo para no preocuparte, pero estaba perdido desde el principio.

Lightning le miró sin pestañear. Todavía no se creía que existiese alguien como aquel hombre. En cierta parte, le daba envidia. Luego, lo pensaba bien y aquel sentimiento desaparecía.

-Tranquilo, está bien-dijo, sonriendo levemente.

Laguna sonrió a su vez.

-¡Ay, tirón en la pierna!-gritó, encogiéndose.

Light clavó su vista en él, de forma casi divertida.

-Eh, ah, no, es…No es por ti, Light, es…No sé, no tiene que ver con…

La mujer se giró, negando con la cabeza, y empezó a andar de nuevo.

-¡Ey, Light, espérame!

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a nuestros camaradas.

-Sí…-estiró la pierna, la doblo y echó a correr, situándose al lado de Lightning-Oye, espera… ¿No es esa Tifa? ¡Eeeeeey, Tifaaaaa!

La joven se giró, sin estar del todo segura de si la habían llamado o no. Luego, al ver a lo lejos a sus dos amigos, llamó a Vaan, que llegó junto a Yuna y Kain. Éstos, al ver a Laguna y Lightning, echaron a correr hacia ellos. Laguna también corrió, aunque a trompicones, debido a su pierna que todavía no estaba del todo bien.

Lightning se retrasó. Miró a Laguna, volviendo a esbozar una pequeña media sonrisa. Excéntrico o no, era su amigo.

-¡Eh, Light, vamos!-gritó el moreno-¡Yo lideraré la marcha!

Aunque a veces deseaba meterle una buena paliza.

.0.0.0.

¡Yep! Bueeeeno, pues qué decir…No sé vosotros, pero encuentro adorable esta parejita (creo que soy la única en el mundo TT-TT…todos son Kain&Lightning). Sobre todo encuentro adorable a mi querido Laguna *-*

En fin, que me desvío del tema…Repito: espero que os haya gustado ^^ Muchas gracias por leer :) ¡Y, ya sabéis, dejad reviews!

Bye!


End file.
